


origin

by plantpots



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Ficlet, also the ending of petals to the metal never happened and they both live bc fuck u griffin, i guess ?? this fic is rlly sloane-centric bc i love her i'm srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantpots/pseuds/plantpots
Summary: Sloane was a lot of things.A master thief. A battlewagon racer. A partner. A villain to most. A hero to few. All of her labels wrapped under one alias: The Raven.





	origin

Sloane was a lot of things.

A master thief. A battlewagon racer. A partner. A villain to most. A hero to few. All of her labels wrapped under one alias: The Raven.

A nickname she had given herself once she put on the mask. She knew what she was getting into, but none of that was going to stop her. This was her one chance at survival and she was not going to waste it.

Thievery came before she started racing. She stole whatever she could at first – a loaf of bread, an apple, any gold she could snatch from the loose pockets of travelers. It took her a while to get into the rhythm of things. To neither be seen or heard. A slip of the hand, a flick of the wrist, vanishing without a trace. The streets of Goldcliff would whisper her name, whether in fear or in awe, it did not matter.

Being a thief wasn’t easy, but damn it if she wasn’t good at it.

She gave away what she could to those who could not afford such luxuries everyday. Goldcliff was a city built for the wealthy and no one else. It was where hard work amounted to nothing. Where any experience you had became irrelevant if you didn’t have the connections. Where crooks and bandits were willing to do whatever it took to be anything worthwhile in this shitty excuse of a place so many people called home. Sloane was going to change that. She didn’t know how, but she knew she could.

When she registered in battle wagon racing, it was only meant to be as a way to poke fun at the Goldcliff Militia department, who had been attempting to tail her for the last couple of months. “The Raven” would be the talk of the town for the next few weeks, driving everyone from the department insane from how she could still be so highly talked about yet no one knew who she truly was.

It was supposed to be a one time thing, but racing turned out to be far more exhilarating than she thought. The feel of the wheel under her hands. The way the road felt like it was paved for her. How she had left everyone crawling in her dust, muttering her name in defeat. The prize money was an additional bonus.

She saw no harm in continuing, so why not? A little indulgence never hurt anyone. Probably. Sloane would be fine.

Until Lieutenant Hurley was assigned to her case.

And Gods, what a lieutenant she was.

When she had met her, Sloane knew who she was right away. She’d have to be an idiot to not know what the lieutenant of the militia department looked like. But she was too cute and Sloane was entirely too weak to send her away. When they had fallen for each other, she had no idea. This was something new to Sloane, having spent most of her life on the run and then suddenly having a home to come back to. Hurley felt like home.

But that home was ripped quickly away from her. All because of that fucking belt.

Sloane doesn’t remember much from when she was under the Gaia Sash’s control. She remembers struggling, reaching out to Hurley with everything she could, but the belt restrained her. It had quashed her thoughts and silenced her, making her into some hollow shell of who she used to be. That wasn’t her, Hurley reassures her now when the nightmares become too much to handle, and that will never be her. Sloane has never felt so much love for someone in her life.

When she had first put it on, the belt didn’t try to lure her in with the promise of unimaginable power. It tempted her in a different way, giving an offer she just couldn’t refuse. All she wanted was to help Goldcliff and the sash took advantage of that kindness. Sloane was a fool for thinking things could be so simple.

It was because of Hurley that she was able to break from the sash’s control. Her love and sacrifice is what saved them both. Never again would someone have to die from Sloane’s mistakes. The lives she had taken when she was under the belt’s thrall was haunting enough.

But she’d live. She’d live to make things right. And Hurley would be right by her side when she did.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading !! i started writing this fic a long time ago and recently picked it back up bc i still liked how it sounded LOL i'm actually rlly proud of this fic even though it's kind of short agfhdgh
> 
> find me on tumblr at my taz blog! [@ravensloane](http://ravensloane.tumblr.com/) :0


End file.
